Hydra
by R35U5
Summary: La antigua familia de chico bestia la patrulla a sido asesinada Dicen que despues de la tempestad viene la calma pero no cuentes con ello si esta una hydra de por medio
1. Chapter 1

Hace algunos años en algún lugar en la selva del amazonas se encontraba un campamento que se conocía como Itaca, en este habitaban mercenarios no eran como cualquier otros pues se dedicaban al entrenamiento de personas con habilidades que sobrepasaban a las de los humanos comunes y corrientes pues entre sus reclutas se encontraban los héroes que ahora se conocen como la patrulla y que después de cumplir varias misiones con este campamento decidieron independizarse y lograr la justicia muy a su manera

Al paso de los años todo continuaba bien los integrantes dela patrulla Mento, Elastic-girl, Robot-man, negative-man regresaron después de lograr varias de sus misiones con éxito pues habian frustrado los intentos de dominio del mundo del criminal conocido como cerebro pero no fue por eso que ellos regresaron, no fue para que su nuevo miembro que tenia solo 4 años de edad ,el cual rescataron en una misión en África y después descubrieron que era huérfano recibiera un entrenamiento antes de entrar a las misiones con ellos pues necesitaban soldados y no infantes y su poder era el de trasformarse en cualquier animal del mundo y necesitaban su poder en un futuro por lo que Heinrich Von Strucker que era el director del campamento acepto entrenarlo además de que seria bueno para el campamento tener a mas integrantes infantes que con el serian 3

Pasaron algunos años más los niños ya con 10 años de edad los 3 recibieron su entrenamiento satisfactoriamente y solo faltaba que tuviesen experiencia en misiones reales sus nombres eran: Garfield Logan que seria el nuevo miembro de la patrulla, Vantack Von Strucker el hijo del director del campamento, y por ultimo una chica que era conocida como Ángel y después fue adoptada como hija del director por lo que ahora se le conoce como Ángel Von Strucker como fueron los últimos en ser entrenados y además de ser los únicos niños no tardaron en volverse amigos

Gar/Cbestia-amigos en verdad los voy a extrañar-los tres estaban recostados en la hierba mirando las nubes pues al día siguiente garfield partiría con la patrulla pues ya tenia algo de entrenamiento y además se le necesitaba en las nuevas misiones que mentó tenia para el y sus habilidades-hemos estado juntos por años y no se que será ahora-dijo con un tono de tristeza

Ángel-vamos gar o bestita como ahora te llamaran –dijo riendo de su nombre nuevo-no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver y será divertido, no lo crees así van

Van-si ángel tiene razón no debes estar triste tu serás un héroe conocido mundialmente y salvaras personas no es lo que siempre has deseado

Gar/Cbestia-gracias por su apoyo amigos hagamos una promesa de vernos en un futuro –dijo entusiasmado por el deseo de volver a ver a sus amigos

Ángel/Van-claro que si es una promesa

En el tiempo actual en la torre de los titanes que en estos momentos se encontraba en relativa calma pues los cuatro chicos se encontraban totalmente concentrados en el videojuego que modificaron cyborg y k-baal para jugar los 4 al mismo tiempo aunque el juego estaba reñido pues no se sabia quien llevaba la ventaja los equipos que habían hecho estaban muy bien equilibrados por un lado estaban Robin y Cyborg contra Cbestia y K-baal increíblemente no se escuchaba ningún sonido incluso raven leía tranquilamente mientras ellos jugaban ravager estaba ayudando a cocinar a starfire aunque se extraño mucho sobre los platillos se la tamaraneana ella no podría corregirla pues ella nunca había cocinado en su vida por lo que desconocía si estaba bien o mal sus recetas algo extravagantes

Pero no todo puede durar para siempre pues en eso sonó la alarma de alerta eran asaltantes de bancos los titanes no esperaron y todos se dispusieron a ir para detener a los criminales ravager y k-baal quienes estaban ayudando a los titanes en sus misiones por razones distintas pero se integraban poco a poco al equipo de los titanes

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos la batalla no se hizo esperar pero como los asaltantes no contaban con la presencia de los dos nuevos miembros que tenían los titanes fueron derrotados sin graves consecuencias

Robin-esto es cada vez mas frecuente debo decirles algo importante volvamos a la torre-dijo mientras recordaba las palabras de quien fue su mentor. La Hydra se acerca sabiendo que se trataba de un grupo terrorista que intentaba realizar sus operaciones en jump city pero aun no se lo comentaba a ninguno de los titanes

Starfire-no puedo creer lo poderosa que eres amiga en verdad eres sorprendente –le dijo muy entusiasmada a ravager –solo había visto a robin a pelear se esa manera

Ravager-gra gracias pero no creo que sea para tanto no eran enemigos tan poderosos-dijo algo apenada y sonrojándose un poco y como su piel era muy pálida se noto de inmediato

Raven-aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no eran muy fuertes no debes confiarte –dirigiéndose a ravager y ella solo asintió dándole la razón

Cbestia –vamos rae no seas tan seria relájate esto es como un ejercicio para nosotros –festejando alegremente pero fue interrumpido por cyborg

Cyborg-no seas tonto bestita estas armas si nos hubiesen herido a cualquiera de nosotros estaríamos heridos de gravedad con solo analizar la batería de poder con la que funcionan se nota que son muy peligrosas

k-baal-en efecto la potencia de la batería esta directamente dirigida al alimentador de poder lo que hace que los mecanismos térmicos del arma se accionen y logren crear una descarga incendiaria que carboniza los tejidos vivos acelerando sus partículas hasta convenirlas en ceniza-todos lo miraron con cara confundida –jejejeje disculpen mmm como lo diré simple… a ya se si te pega el rayo atraviesa la carne y te deja una herida del tamaño de una bola de billar además de que podríamos ver por el orificio

Robin- titanes debo comunicarles algo importante…. –dirigiéndose a todos pero fue interrumpido por cyborg

Cyborg- o no! Debemos regresar a la torre alguien entro y destruyo las defensas

Robin –titanes ya saben que hacer raven star y cbestia entraran por el tejado y nosotros por el frente ravager con nosotros y k-baal ve con los star démonos prisa

Sin esperar otra palabra se dispusieron a regresar a la torre raven se dirigía levitando, cbestia transformado en un águila starfire volando normalmente y k-baal en un jet pack

Mientras que cyborg robin y ravager se dirigían a la torre en el auto T

Al llegar a la torre el equipo de starfire entraron sigilosamente y no pudieron creer que se escucharan el sonido de los videojuegos de los titanes y una discusión sobre si era o no valido parecían varias voces pero todas sonaban prácticamente iguales y esto los desconcertó pero aun así entraron esperando que fuese una emboscada pero solo vieron a cuatro chicas jugando el mismo juego que dejaron los titanes al percatarse de su presencia la chica los miro cuidadosamente dejo el videojuego y luego se impulso hacia cbestia gritando

Ella vestía unos pantalones negros de piel y chamarra de color negro también de piel el conjunto era muy provocativo dejando ver que ella poseía una cuerpo hermoso ya que toda la ropa la usaba muy ajustada además de unos guantes, además de botas muy grandes todo adornado en costuras paletadas y sobre el pantalón y su chamarra usaba varios estoperoles haciendo ver su conjunto y a ella misma mas agresiva pero no logro hacerlo ya que su rostro infantil y su rubio cabello la hacían ver muy inocente

¿?-gar! Hace años que nos vemos – salto hacia el y lo derribo por su salto haciéndolos quedar en una posición algo comprometedora

Cbestia-ángel por favor podrías quitarte de mí –sabiendo que raven estaba molesta por ver esa escena

Ángel-vaya que has cambiado antes tu eras quien hacia eso cuando éramos niños –se escucho romper un vidrio –que fue eso ¿

Raven-a que has venido?-dijo con un tono de molestia casi evidente

Antes de responder los demás titanes llegaron a donde se encontraban reunidos los demás

Robin-quien eres tu? –dirigiéndose a ángel

Cyborg- y como lograste pasar las defensas?-se enfureció por esto

Starfire-si dinos por favor y también dinos porque siguen cuatro copias tuyas jugando videojuegos

Raven-ellas no tienen vida son solo copias pero no sabría decir de que están hechas-dijo molesta

K-baal- son hologramas sólidos pueden emitir sonidos y sujetar varias cosas pero son fácilmente detectables

Ángel-hey no digan ese tipo de cosas acaso yo revelo sus poderes!-tomo asiento

de acuerdo les contare una historia ….

Cuando era una niña fui abandonada en buenos aires pero me ayudaron un grupo de soldados los cuales después me entere que formaban parte del grupo llamado Itaca en el cual cbestia también estuvo un par de años antes de entrar a la patrulla con el paso del tiempo el se fue y poco a poco nos quedamos sin miembros ya que fuimos atacados por la hermandad del mal pero por suerte solo fueron eliminados los nuevos reclutas y el anterior director que por cierto ya había cedido su titulo a su hijo por lo que no fue de importancia su muerte y como un tiempo estuvimos inactivos me tome unas vacaciones y decidí visitar a mi antiguo amigo logan

Dijo estas palabras con una completa sonrisa aun cuando relato la muerte de sus antiguos amigos y todos los titanes se quedaron con una reacción de sorpresa excepto robin quien intuía que ella era una mala persona

Ángel –pero como no quiero incomodar los veré después me retiro –corrió directamente a la ventana y la atravesó para luego desparecer por completo

Cbestia-creo que les debo contar con mejores detalles como sucedió todo….

Ravager-detente – acaso el correo trabaja hasta esta hora de la noche? Dijo

Robin-que pasa?-mirando en dirección del mismo barco del cual sacaron un paquete que dejaron en la puerta de la torre de los titanes

Dejando la platica para después todos se reunieron para ver que contenía el paquete que tenia el mensaje para los titanes de parte de hydra el paquete era de un tamaño considerablemente grande pero no sabían que contenía entonces el chico bestia se apresuro a abrirlo y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo solo se dejo caer de rodillas y dijo entre susurros tiene que ser una broma

Que es chico bestia-pregunto raven preocupada por la reacción de chico bestia no recibió respuesta y entonces todos se acercaron a ver el contenido del paquete y lo que vieron desearon que fuera mentira pues eran las cabezas de los miembros de la patrulla

Continuara ..

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores antes e cualkier cosa gracias por leer mi fic espero sus sinceras opiniones y kejas y sugerencias no duden en decírmelas


	2. Chapter 2

Después del horrendo descubrimiento de los titanes se acordó que al menos hicieran un funeral simbólico en memoria de la recientemente fallecida familia de cbestia quien se notaba demasiado triste por el suceso y además porque los consideraba su familia durante toda la noche después de abrir el paquete no dijo ninguna palabra y tampoco durmió lo que preocupo a los demás titanes pero sabían que era comprensible

Chico Bestia se encontraba muy deprimido el cambio de humor era tan drástico que cualquiera que no lo conociera pensara que nunca ha dicho o hecho alguna broma que nunca se a reído en su vida su semblante era tal que incluso al estar junto a el se sentía un ambiente pesado muy deprimente que ni con raven era de la misma manera

Raven es sin duda una persona excepcional pues a pesar de que de que cbestia les pidió a los demás que lo dejara solo simplemente ella es tubo a su lado sin decir nada esperando a que el mismo se abriera con ella demostrando así que ella lo apoyaría en este difícil momento

Robin y Starfire por su parte estaban organizando los preparativos para el funeral robin intentaba que star no se deprimiera pues para una persona tan dulce como ella no debía ver tales escenas así , no trataba de bloquear esa escena para ella si no que simplemente trataba de consolarla

Starfire por su parte aunque sentía la pesadez del ambiente en la torre trataba de no pensar demasiado en el paquete y su contenido pues pensaba que como era posible que en este mundo existan personas tan valientes y amigables como los titanes y tan maravillosos seres como robin y otros que son totalmente lo opuesto como slade quien utilizo a su propia hija para sus fines o su aparentemente nuevo enemigo que se hacia llamar Hydra quien fue el asesino de la patrulla y se atrevió a darlo a conocer de manera increíblemente cruel los pensamientos de star eran de reflexión pues así como existe la gente malvada es mejor luchar para que esas personas no logren sus objetivos y con sus amigos tiene la esperanza de que lo lograran

Cyborg por su parte el sentía que se debía hacer justicia que un crimen de este tipo no debe quedar impune no solo por ser la familia de cbestia si no que la forma en que lo dieron a conocer que con una crueldad que significaba que era solo el comienzo y después de este funeral debería apoyar a cbestia a su alegría usual y no dejarlo en la depresión sabe que con la ayuda de raven será mucho mas fácil

k-baal uno de los huéspedes provisionales de la torre y amigo muy antiguo de cyborg sabes que es un momento difícil pues prometiste ayudar a los titanes en lo que fuese y cumples con todas tus promesas eso es admirable mas sin embargo se puede sentir de que ver crímenes de este tipo te perturban demasiado por los remordimientos que tu mismo guardas en tu mente no puedo decir exactamente cuales son pero tu estado de animo también se nota decaído y aun así das todo lo mejor para cumplir con tus promesas y ahora sabes que yo te apoyare como tu lo has hecho no dejare que pierdas tu manera tan peculiar de ser al igual que no dejare que los demás titanes por que todo el mundo los necesita

K-baal- vaya en verdad que eres elocuente -dijo sonriendo mientras se terminaba de arreglar su traje que habían preparado para el funeral, había elegido uno tipo ingles con saco alargado como una gabardina en vez de un saco convencional pero sin corbata –pero se te olvido una persona tu

Tu eres una seres de los mas maravillosas que he conocido pues te repones poco a poco de todas tus desgracias en tu pasado y aun mas tienes el deseo de que todos en este mundo no vuelvan a pasar por algo similar a lo que pasaste en verdad eres una persona muy hermosa y no lo digo por tu increíble figura que me hace suspirar cada vez que te veo pero eso no va al caso .. a si eres hermosa porque deseas lo mejor para los demás y estas dispuesto a luchar porque así sea

Se había acordado hacer una ceremonia formal con todos los que han formado parte de los titanes y robin decidió que seria una ceremonia formal

K-baal- además con el tono en el que lo has dicho suenas como una verdadera heroína dispuesta a proteger a los inocentes…que linda eres –y sonrió-además te ves muy bien con ese vestido de gala

Ravager-mmm si gracias-un poco apenada y sonrojada pues vestía un vestido sencillo pero aun así se veía muy elegante pues el vestido aunque es negro tenia varios cambios de tonos del gris al plateado en diagonal izquierda, eligió este vestido porque según k-baal, representaba que la frialdad de su corazón a desaparecido-que no te pondrás corbata-pregunto pues vio que no usaba una

K-baal-no.. es que no se como colocarla-dijo tratando de disculparse

Ravager-yo lo haré- y entonces ella comenzó a colocar la corbata mientras eran observados

Cyborg-no cabe duda que son el uno para el otro solo hacia falta que se conocieran –dijo para si mismo-mientras los observaba a la distancia, luciendo su traje italiano hecho a la medida

Bee-vaya no cabe duda de que te queda el traje chispitas –saludo a cyborg –que miras?

Cyborg- t tu también luces muy bien abejita –dijo bastante sorprendido por lo hermosa que se veía al portar su vestido a un solo tirante y con una flor en dorado cerca de su corazón, reacciono y le respondió-miro lo feliz que son dos personas las cuales han encontrado el amor aunque no digan nada directamente el uno por el otro -se sorprendió un poco pues sintió una mano que sujetaba la suya pero aun así las sujeto el también demostrando que sentía lo mismo

Bee-si no hace falta las palabras cuando se saben los sentimientos- y le dio una sonrisa

Pasaron varios minutos y ya estaba todo preparado para las palabras finales las cuales serian dichas por robin quien pronuncio un discurso bastante significativo ante todos los titanes mas sin embargo el ambiente no parecía cambiar en lo mas mínimo pero algo sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes y mas aun a cbestia pues raven se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el pequeño estrado en el cual robin había terminado de decir su discurso

Raven-quien vestía un hermoso vestido en color negro parecía ser uno que cubría totalmente su cuerpo pues era de cuello alto y mangas largas lo único que parecía distinto es que tenia algunos botones desde el botón izquierdo hasta la parte inferior de sus costillas era un vestido aparentemente simple mas sin embargo el toque que le dio distinción fue que la falda larga tenia un corte el cual permitía ver las hermosas piernas de raven que para la ocasión usaba medias de red y unas botas mas altas de las que acostumbra haciendo que el conjunto perdiera la rigidez que aparentaba haciéndolo elegante y a la vez provocativo

Raven-bien aunque no soy buena hablando en público… o hablando o para el público bueno dejémoslo en que no soy buena hablando en público y solo diré lo que unas palabras que escribí para este triste momento

Al saber tan terrible noticia que es la muerte de las personas tan queridas para Chico Bestia o Garfield Logan trate de consultar la sabiduría del tiempo de las grandes personas que han dejado sus palabras en diversos títulos literarios con los cuales han conmovido a millones de personas a pesar del tiempo, consulte desde los maestros literarios que han escrito obras cumbres y de las cuales en lo personal he encontrado varias enseñanzas las cuales deseo llevar a cabo algunos desde Shakespeare, Nietzche, Marx, Cervantes, Poe ,Lovecraft, Wilde, Neruda, Cohelo podría decir una gran cantidad de autores mas sin embargo ese no es el caso de estas palabras,

Lo que descubrí en mi búsqueda para decir palabras las cuales pudieran describir el dolor que se siente al derramar lágrimas de tristeza por las personas que ya no se encuentran con nosotros, no hay respuesta pues cada persona sufre de distinta manera y no importa que se diga o que se haga el hecho de que las personas han fallecido no se puede remediar, pero no se confundan no estoy dando justificación a la muerte

No mi deseo es lo opuesto claro que debemos llorar por las personas que queremos mas sin embargo también debemos pensar en lo que ellas deseaban para nosotros, y estoy segura de que ellos nunca desearon que pasáramos por tan terrible dolor pero es inevitable

Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar del dolor se sufre debemos de sobrellevarlo no con tristeza si no con la alegría de de recordar a las personas que ya no se encuentran con nosotros se dice fácil pero yo se por experiencia propia lo difícil que es llevar una tristeza en lo mas profundo de nuestras almas pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigos y de las personas que en verdad quiero el logrado aprender que los amigos son maravillosos y que para estos momentos es cuando debemos estar presentes para ayudarnos a salir mutuamente de este sufrimiento

Para concluir solo quiero decir algo mas son unas palabras que alguien me dijo hace algún tiempo y que hasta ahora puedo entender me dijo que llorar e purgar nuestras penas, deshidratar los miedos que hay entre nosotros es sudar la angustia que nos llena es llover tristeza para poder ser felices, que nunca dejemos absorbernos en nuestras penas si no que en cambio logremos salir adelante con el apoyo de esas personas que siempre desean lo mejor para nosotros y ahora puedo decir con total seguridad en mi

Garfield Logan deseo estar junto a ti y ayudarte como tu me has ayudado en varias ocasiones tu sola persona poco a poco a cautivado a mi cada vez menos oscuro corazón porque tu fuiste además de mis otros valiosos los que siempre han estado conmigo y a su lado quiero estar … bueno eso es todo

Cbestia-levantando su mirada y saliendo por completo de su depresión al escuchar las palabras que estaban directamente dirigidas a el corrió hacia raven y solo dijo –raven! gracias –abrasándola intensamente y dándole un tierno beso mientras le agradecía a raven por tan hermosas palabras y le prometió que recuperaría su alegría para que todo volviese a la normalidad

Todos los titanes aplaudieron la escena las hermosas palabras de raven y la reacción de cbestia conmovieron a todos haciendo ver que su tristeza aun que profunda seria superada con el tiempo y la ayuda de los amigos

A lo lejos en la costa dos figuras observaban la ceremonia y aparentemente escucharon todo con claridad

Ángel-waw no sabia que se repondrían tan rápido –dijo sorprendida por la reacción de los titanes

¿?- se escucho una voz grave que imponia un respeto formidable- no lo han hecho aun están perturbados por la muerte de la patrulla el que se les levante el animo un poco no quiere decir que vuelvan a ser los de antes al contrario los obligue a esto

Ángel- que explícame por favor-dijo muy confundida –quieres decir que mataste a la patrulla y mandaste sus cabezas sabiendo que se repondrían de esa depresión?

¿?- si así es te lo explicare el estado vulnerable en el que están ahora los hará pensar sobre quienes son y que harán a futuro muchos de ellos desean tener una familia y ser felices por eso luchan por la justicia y esas creencias inútiles y otros que aun no deciden que es lo que quieren lo intentaran buscar, esto inconscientemente los hará descuidados porque desean vivir por algo o alguien y si ese no es el caso encontrar porque vivir no estarán concentrados en lo que pase alrededor de ellos y eso les resultara fatal es hora de seguir con la siguiente fase de la operación.

De vuelta a la torre la mayoría de los titanes se disponían a regresar a sus respectivas ciudades ya que había terminado la pequeña ceremonia que se hizo en honor de la patrulla y sus restos fueron incinerados y arrojado sus cenizas al mar

Cyborg-amigos los veré después bee y yo queremos dar un paseo antes de que se marche-pero ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de que abrasaba a bee por la cintura acto que no paso desapercibido por los demás titanes

Raven-vaya –sorprendiéndose pero no dijo nada mas

Cbestia-genial cyborg ya era hora de que comenzaras a salir con alguien-dijo haciendo una mirada muy picara para molestarlo

Cyborg y bee se quedaron inmóviles pues habían sido demasiado obvios al entrar así abrasados

Ravager-se ven bien juntos deberían salir a una cita –entrando a la habitación

k-baal- cyborg en una cita!- se acerco a una velocidad sorprendente y le dijo a bee-cuñadita cuídalo bien porque es casi como mi hermano vic será mejor que la trates bien en su cita

Robin-entrando junto con starfire mirándose el uno al otro algo sonrojados y entonces robin pregunto –vaya con que tendrán una cita me alegro por ustedes dos cyborg y bee

Starfire-amiga hallie porque no dijiste esta maravillosa noticia que tu y víctor tenían un romance ahora lo mejor es que te mudes con nosotros

Robin-tienes razón star creo que seria bueno para ambos que pasaran mas tiempo juntos, bueno star y yo estaremos en la azotea nos vemos –se adelanto

Cyborg-creo que seria mejor si nos vamos Alice – le dijo a bee –creo ke si seguimos por aquí perderemos la cordura

Alice/bee-tienes razón pero por cual de todos ellos lo dices?-señalando a donde se encontraban todos

Cyborg-no elijas todos ellos lo están- vamos será mejor dar un paseo

En otra parte en una base militar a las afueras de la ciudad de jump city en una supuesta base militar de poca importancia en la cual secretamente se hacen varias pruebas sobre los seres con superpoderes que constantemente atacan a jump city pero en apariencia es solo una base militar sin importancia llamada Cansen para disuadir a la población

Cerca de la puerta de la base principal se encontraban 3 personas que se acercaban cada ves mas a la entrada de dicha base y parecían decididas a entrar pues miraban alrededor

Tratando de analizar la base con la vista ubicando una sola torre de vigilancia y una caseta en la entrada eran sus únicas guardias humanas pues el resto era un cercado de tela ciclónica electrificada con 3 metros de altura y con algunas cámaras de vigilancia

El resto parecía ser una base común y corriente pues solo se lograban ver barracas y centrote mandos además de patios cívicos comedores y sanitarios es decir lo indispensable para soldados

Soldado1-no se acerquen es un área restringida-dijo deteniendolos

¿?- el que avanzaba al centro dijo –no importa las reglas que tengan aquí no detendrán a Hydra- solo sujeto al guardia por el cuello y este comenzó a sangrar y entonces dijo –mi nombre es Vantack Von Strucker y un miserable ser como tu no debe vivir en el nuevo mundo que creare –al decir esto el volvió sus manos de metal y sus dedos se convirtieron en letales garras las cuales mataron al instante al guardia

De inmediato sonó la alarma los guardias de la torre le apuntaban con sus armas pero algo les hizo cambiar de blanco era una chica rubia que aparentemente estaba ahí desde hace un tiempo

Ángel-saben yo en su lugar no haría eso –sonriéndoles y saludando a sus amigos – porque Van se enojaría mucho y créanme lo que les haré no se compara con el enojado el es muy lindo pero no lo hagan enojar

Guardias –de que hablas ¿? –solo sintieron un empujón que los lanzo a varios metros de la torre y cayeron fuera del territorio de la base con los huesos completamente rotos

Ángel- Van! Ya no hay guardias humanos la base es un fraude-le grito desde la torre al observar todo el complejo

Van- bien hecho angie, ahora Fay encárgate de las cámaras por favor –limpio la sangre que el soldado derramo en su uniforme que era completamente negro solo con varias costuras en rojo y con una franja que tenia la figura de una Hydra en su brazo derecho su uniforme era bastante elegante pues era casi en su totalidad como los anteriores uniformes alemanes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero adaptado para combatir en el se podía ver que era un autentico descendiente de la raza alemana pues tenia el cabello rubio y ojos color verde además de rasgos bien definidos y un cuerpo muy dedicado al entrenamiento

Fay-dalo por hecho van-ella usaba también un uniforme militar pero era mas informal pues lo había adaptado ella misma también pensando en que tendría que combatir era u n conjunto de botas altas por fuera del pantalón que era color gris y una blusa de color negro y guantes negros también de piel y a la altura del codo ella poseía la belleza de las grandes modelos francesas con su cabello claro y ojos de color además de su hermoso y delicado rostro era casi el de un ángel caído del cielo

En ella se pudo ver que la gracia y el poder unidos forman un espectáculo formidable pues ella poseía la habilidad de crear látigos de energía los cuales tenían el alcance que ella quisiera además de que podía usarlos para cortar o golpear y con una gracia que parece mas la de una bailarina que de una militar destruyo las camaras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Van- Jackal ellos nos esperan en la planta baja sabes que hacer, ángel danos una distancia segura – ángel llevo consigo a van y a fay mientras que su otro colaborador se preparaba

Jackal-je será divertido-el aunque usaba solo una camiseta de camuflaje y un pantalón color negro el poseía una imagen muy desaliñada parecía que le habían explotado varias cosas en la cara y que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, su cabello era negro y corto y su rostro parecía no ser de mucha relevancia excepto por sus quemaduras grito-que las llamas se eleven hasta el cielo!- y al terminar su frase se concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo y el mismo exploto crendo una explosion de energia la cual destruyo la base superficial y que incluso llego a los pisos inferiores donde se encontraban los últimos científicos que estaban aterrados ante semejante demostración de habilidad y poder

Van –apareciendo junto con Fay que ayudaba a sostener a una fatigada ángel –y no han visto nada, sino quieren morir liberen ahora mismo al experimento A-45 que Cadmus empezó

Continuara

Gracias por leer esto y espero que les siga gustando la historia gracias en especial a mis amigos ustedes saben kienes son


	3. Chapter 3

En el antiguo campamento cerca de las selvas amazónicas conocido como Itaca, se encontraban dos de los 3 únicos niños que en esa época habitaron en ese campamento aunque por diversas razones estaban ahí, pero no les importo en lo más mínimo ya que se hicieron los mejores amigos e incluso se apoyaban mutuamente para superar los difíciles entrenamientos.

Era cerca de medio día y dos de ellos ya habían terminado con su entrenamiento se encontraban relajándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde después se reunirían para hacer una promesa de volver a reunirse.

Van-sabes este día a sido muy tranquilo –dijo mientras se estiraba para después sentarse bajo el árbol

Gar-no será porque ángel esta entrenando fuera del campamento desde la mañana?-dijo haciendo lo mismo que su amigo

Van-quizás pero no lo hagas sonar tan mal-y se rió un poco

Gar-que te gustaría hacer después de acabar tu entrenamiento?-dijo un Garfield pocas veces serio y luego cambio su tono a uno mas bromista-porque yo seré un gran héroe que salvara al mundo de los villanos-se puso de pie y levanto un brazo apuntando al horizonte y el otro brazo en su cintura haciéndolo parecer muy heroico

Van-con una cara de sorprendido-amigo te deseo suerte en tu vida heroica pero no hagas chistes, o al menos mejóralos un poco

Gar-no tienes buen sentido del humor es eso, además no me has dicho tu respuesta-dijo sentándose de mala gana con los brazos cruzados y algo molesto porque su broma no funciono

Van-como sabes tomare el lugar de mi padre como director del campamento, pero tu idea me gusta mucho me gustaría salvar al mundo….

El lo que alguna vez fue la base militar de cansen que aparentaba ser una base sin importancia pero que en realidad era un centro de investigación pero solo el líder de los atacantes de Hydra Van lo sabía y lo ordeno su casi total destrucción para poder liberar a un experimento que se inicio en los laboratorios de cadmus y que nunca fue completado, se dice que debido a la inestabilidad del sujeto de prueba el experimento fue cancelado.

Las investigaciones que esta base militara estaban relacionadas directamente con los Titanes ya que muchos de sus enemigos eran seres súper poderosos y meta humanos y si continuaban sus observaciones podrían controlar al experimento A-45

Cientifico1-que es lo que has dicho ¡? –muy asustado por el ataque pero aun mas asustado por la petición que realizaban

Van-mirando fijamente los ojos del científico dijo de manera muy calmada-ya se lo dije libere al experimento A-45-se acerco para estar frente a frente con el

Cientifico2-no te dejare liberar a ese monstruo!-saco un arma de fuego y le disparo a Van en su pecho y brazos, pero de inmediato dejo el arma caer al suelo ya que a pesar de recibir muchos disparos seguía de pie y sin sangrar siquiera

Van-se acerco a su atacante y lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo-ahora usted escuche doctor (refiriéndose al cientifico1) esta en sus manos la vida de este hombre libérelo ahora-

Cientifico1-si lo hago prometes no hacernos daño-dijo comenzando a sacar una tarjeta la cual abría el área del experimento A-45

Van- esta bien prometo que no te are daño-soltó al otro científico –ahora abre la puerta por favor

Cientifico1-con sus manos temblorosas-e espero que sepas lo que haces-abrió la puerta con su tarjeta, se disponía a abrir la segunda cuando sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello y después solo se vio una mancha de sangre y un decapitado científico en el suelo

Cientifico2-prometiste no hacernos daño!-aun mas asustado pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su compañero perdió la vida , parecía que su cabeza había desaparecido sin ninguna explicación solo paso

Ángel- que pasa doc Acaso estas asustado por lo que le paso a tu amigo?-apareció detrás de el una ángel muy sonriente con la cabeza del científico en sus manos-a ya se que es lo que le pasa esta confundido por la promesa que Van realizo, pero debo decirle que ni Fay ni yo hicimos esa promesa , y sobre el como murió su amigo le diré lo siguiente, imagine que sujeto una parte de su cuerpo a una velocidad que no puede seguir el ojo humano-miro al científico aun mas asustado y ella le arrojo la cabeza de su colega a sus manos y sonriendo dijo-así es, es desprendida de su posición original

Fay-ángel ya deja de jugar con el y mátalo quieres debemos liberar a este sujeto antes de que se de a conocer la noticia-dijo avanzando hacia donde estaba Van

Ángel-OK - entonces también asesino al científico y se dirigió saltando hacia donde se encontraban Fay y Van

Van-déjenme hacer esto a mi Ángel Fay saben que deben hacer Jackal ya debe estarlos esperando en los helicópteros –dijo mientras abría las cerraduras del complejo

Fay-bien no te fallare-se retiro corriendo asía el punto de reunión que ya habían acordado para ella

Ángel-ella utilizo sus poderes de viajar a través de luz rayos de luz para ir hacia la torre de los titanes

Después de abrir todas las puertas de seguridad y al llegar a la ultima habitación, que poco a poco se volvía cada vez mas fría, esto para suprimir aun mas los poderes de lo que estuviese en su interior, barreras de energía que se desactivaron cuando el uso la tarjeta llave y finalmente estaba en la ultima puerta que tenia una pequeña ventana por donde se podía observar el experimento a-45, que resulto ser solo un joven de no mas de 15 años y estaba en completo silencio e inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Van abrió la ultima puerta y camino lentamente hacia el joven quien seguía sin moverse o aparentar algún cambio de animo, van siguió sin alterar su caminar tenia un porte al caminar que demostraba seguridad, imponia su presencia con solo verlo caminar no se diga al hablar con el, mas a pesar de esta característica el joven no mostraba cambio alguno en su ser hasta que…

A-45- que es lo que quieres?-dijo secamente y sin levantar la mirada dijo-se que tu y otros entraron aquí por la fuerza pero no se para que dímelo o vete antes de que pierda la paciencia y termines muerto

Van-eres muy perceptivo saber que mis compañeros y yo atacamos este lugar a pesar de la prisión en la que te encuentras, pero basta de tanta palabrería te ofreceré una oportunidad de salir y que tu vivas tu vida fuera de esta celda no te estudiaran mas serás completamente libre

A-45-te dije que te fueras!-se levanto creando una barrera de fuego para apartar a Van quien se había acercado hasta estar frente a el- solo intentas utilizarme como muchos otros lo han hecho, solo que tu morirás, ardiendo nadie mas me utilizara -dio media vuelta pensando que Van seguía atrapado en el muro de fuego pero escucho…

Van-que temperamental eres-saliendo del fuego y sacudiendo su muy ya quemado uniforme-no me interesa tu poder simplemente creo que tenemos un enemigo en común, que es el Instituto de Investigación Genética Nacional ubicado en jump city quien ya a dañado a mas personas de las que crees, solo te pido ayuda mi equipo y yo no lo podremos hacer solos, además de que serás libre

A-45-muy asustado pues vio que su ataque no surtía efecto –c creo que eres mas poderoso que yo, tal vez si es verdad que solo quieres mi ayuda –dijo con algo de miedo pero se recupero casi de inmediato al pensar en que seria libre y además se vengaría de sus captores-de acuerdo yo destruiré por mi mismo ese edificio solo detén al ejercito pues solo ellos saben como derrotarme

Van asintió a su petición y ambos decidieron salir de lo que quedaba de la base militar y ya estaba esperando un helicóptero con Jackal como piloto y se dirigió a Van con un tono que parecía el de un soldado dirigiéndose a su superior diciendo que se apresuraran pues ya debieron darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y para evitar ser apresados debían huir

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

En las afueras de jump city se encontraban sentados por fuera del auto T Bee y Cyborg quienes habían decidido salir a pasear ellos 2 solos y se encontraban disfrutando de la vista desde el mirador que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad

Cyborg-.. y desde entonces lo conozco es algo loco e idiota pero muy buen amigo-refiriéndose a k-baal mientras con mímica trataba de

Bee-me lo imagino debe ser muy bueno tener a un amigo tan antiguo y reunirse con el después de los años y juntos disfrutar los recuerdos y vivir las nuevas experiencias que tendrán,- mientras miraba la ciudad con un aire melancólico

Cyborg- Tari…-y miro a bee- quédate con nosotros –le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo

Bee- solo si me prometes tener momentos así después chispitas-le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro para besar a cyborg y el acpto el beso por parte de bee

Cyborg-supongo que ahora no dejaras de llamarme chispitas verdad-pregunto sonriendo

Bee- nunca –y sonrió un poco

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Los titanes que aun se encontraban en la torre estaban en el living mirando la TV aunque era demasiado pronto para qué cbestia fuera el mismo de siempre se notaba que el discurso de raven le había levantado el ánimo

Starfire- ya se para pasar el tiempo les prepare un postre tamaraneano-caminando hacia la cocina

Robin-no es necesario star-pensando en que decir para que star no cocinara-recuerda que es una tradición que los nuevos miembros del equipo cocinen la primera semana-mirando a raven y a cbestia para que lo ayudaran

Raven- cierto- dijo con su tono usual

Cbestia-tienes razón k-baal ravager es su turno

Starfire-no recuerdo esa tradición pero esta bien-sonrió a robin y tomo asiento

Robin –bien y quien de ustedes cocinara?-miro a ravager y a k-baal y ellos se miraron mutuamente

Ravager-bueno debo admitir que…fue interrumpida por k-baal

K-baal-las damas primero seria muy grosero de mi parte el no darte el honor de preparar algo para nuestros amigos

Cbestia-yo quiero algo vegetariano por favor-levanto la mano haciendo un ademán de que el quería ser primero

Starfire-me gustaría que hicieras algo que te guste a ti por favor-le dijo con una sonrisa

Robin-lo que desees preparar esta bien para mi-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa con sus amigos

Raven-opino igual-y también tomaba su lugar en la mesa al lado de cbestia

K-baal-me gustarían unos tacos pero… me gustara lo que prepares estoy seguro –y también tomo asiento

Ravager-pero… pero…-nadie tomo en cuenta sus palabras pues ya todos estaban sentados y ella solo suspiro con resignación y empezó a preparar algo para sus amigos

Minutos después los titanes se encontraban mirando lo que ravager había preparado pero se sorprendieron al ver que eran platillos completamente calcinados y la verdad ninguno se atrevía a probar nada, pero los salvo una llamada de alarma robin rápidamente se dirigió a la computadora y dijo

Robin- titanes tenemos problemas alguien ataco una base militar en las afueras de la ciudad en marcha

En muy poco tiempo los titanes se encontraban llegando al lugar de los hechos como no tenían el auto T viajaron por distintos medios robin en su motocicleta raven levitando y cbestia en forma de águila volando, starfire se encontraba volando también pero sostenía un bastón similar a los que usa robin pero este lo usaba para llevar a ravager y k-baal usaba un jet-pack

Al llegar al lugar del ataque los titanes se sorprendieron de ver un cráter gigantesco en el suelo que alcanzaba casi los 70 metros de profundidad y la base completamente destruida incluso a dos soldados a varios metros de la explosión pero estaban muertos esto fue muy desconcertante para los titanes ya que parecía que fue un ataque militar enemigo pero entonces sus radares les habrían avisado si algún avión se acercaba o si no porque una explosión de esta magnitud, no dejo pistas parecía que solo había explotado desde la entrada era totalmente desconcertante

Robin-k-baal puedes revisar si hay algún residuo de energía y el resto buscaremos en toda la zona debe haber alguna pista debe….-se detuvo pues el sonido de un helicóptero con el símbolo de Shield en uno de sus costados aterrizaba junto a los titanes y de este bajaron 2 soldados armados fuertemente pero con la misma insignia del helicóptero pero ellos la usaban en el lado izquierdo de su armadura a la altura del corazón y también bajo quien parecía ser su líder

Ella usaba también un uniforme militar pero era mas informal pues lo había adaptado pensando en que tendría que combatir era un conjunto de botas altas por fuera del pantalón que era color gris y una blusa de color negro y guantes negros también de piel y a la altura del codo ella poseía la belleza de las grandes modelos francesas con su cabello claro y ojos de color además de su hermoso y delicado rostro era casi el de un ángel caído del cielo

Fay-saludos titanes somos el equipo de reconocimiento de la división de SHIELD para asuntos meta humanos y hemos sido llamados para trabajar junto a ustedes en esta investigación pues esta base contenía información de gran importancia para el gobierno por lo cual deberemos trabajar en conjunto en esta ocasión

Continuara..

Gracias por leer de nuevo este fic espero que sea de su agrado si tienen alguna duda sobre los personajes por favor díganmela y se las responderé

Gracias a mis grandes amigos que me apoyan cada vez que escribo en verdad se los agradezco ustedes saben kienes son


	4. Chapter 4

Cbestia-Adiós jamás los olvidare, ya que ustedes siempre serán los mejores amigos

-dijo un muy notablemente triste cbestia al despedirse de los únicos amigos que tenia hasta ahora , porque la patrulla estaba de vuelta y el entrenamiento que recibió Garfield les pareció suficiente para que se uniera a ellos contra la Hermandad del Mal

Mentó-gracias por cuidar de Garfield, Heinrich en verdad creo que hiciste un formidable trabajo adiós amigo mió –dio una mirada a donde se encontraban Ángel y Van y le causo algo de ternura la reacción de ángel pues quería verse fuerte al ver partir a Garfield, pero no había duda de que estaba llorando

Ángel-dejo de fingir y lloro abiertamente- no olvides tu promesa Gar!

Mentó- sonrió y dijo – no se preocupen el estará bien y se volverán a ver-consolando a ambos jóvenes, pero noto que el hijo de su amigo Heinrich a pesar de aparentar una seriedad característica en los miembros de su familia sentía que emanaba una gran tristeza y entonces leyó su mente

Van-pensando: amigo gar no se porque te quieres ir con este grupo de personas que persiguen un sentido de justicia demasiado idiota, sus increíblemente erróneos ideales de el bien no contemplan el bienestar de sus propios miembros solo el de que se sacrificaran por un bien mayor, su líder sabe perfectamente que tampoco vencerán a la hermandad del mal, deberían pedir ayuda a mi padre así nadie perdería sus vidas en vano

Mentó-se sorprendió un poco-como un niño de 11 años puede tener esos pensamientos-y después miro a su amigo-Heinrich que pasara con tu hijo Vantack? También será un mercenario?

Heinrich-para nada el tendrá el deber de seguir con el legado de la familia Strucker y quedara a cargo del pequeño ejercito que mi familia a mantenido a lo largo de los años, claro si esta capacitado

Mentó- ya veo, y que piensas hacer cuando logres ser digno de dirigir al ejercito vantack?

Van-creo que usted ya lo vio en mi mente no es así señor mentó, mientras leía mi

Mente

Heinrich-como te atreves a espiar en la mente de un miembro de mi armada, peor aun de mi hijo!-dijo muy molesto el padre de van que ya era una persona de edad avanzada, de semblante serio, autoritario pero aun así muy justo

Mentó- es porque tu hijo tiene algo que me hace desconfiar de el y no creo ke debas dejarlo a cargo de esto!

Heinrich- entonces realmente nunca confiaste en mi verdad –mentó se dio cuenta de su error al mas no logro decir nada para remediar lo dicho-que así sea, es mejor que te vayas de inmediato pues al termino de dos horas se te juzgara como un enemigo ……

En la actualidad

En el Instituto de Investigación Genética Nacional donde se encontraban varios de los científicos mas reconocidos mundialmente, se encontraban realizando diversas investigaciones las cuales dentro de algunos años servirían para curar enfermedades genéticas mortales ya que el último proyecto en el cual se estaba trabajando, era el perfeccionamiento de las células antes de que una persona naciera

En una azotea cercana se encontraban 3 hombres que portaban uniformes militares en los cuales se destacaba la insignia de una Hydra de 13 cabezas ellos se encontraban analizando el Instituto de Investigación Genética Nacional , el cual le habían asignado a su mas reciente miembro A-45 el destruirlo …..

A-45- ba pensé que mi trabajo seria mas difícil comandante strucker, pero solo es un laboratorio con apenas 8 o 10 guardias de seguridad que acaso me subestimas?-dijo levantando una rodilla por encima de la baranda en posición como si fuese a saltar de un edifico mas alto a otro mas bajo

Van-no creas que será tan fácil, seguramente los Titanes vendrán e intentaran detenerte –dijo un muy tranquilo van mientras cruzaba los brazos esperando por el resultado de la misión que le encomendó a A-45

Jackal- mejor empieza de una buena vez chico tenemos otras cosas que hacer- dijo el tercer miembro mientras encendía un habano

Así lo hizo el joven A-45 salto directamente a las puertas del Instituto de Investigación Genética Nacional el cual destruiría no si antes divertirse en el proceso por supuesto no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de divertirse después de tener una vida de encierro así que después de haber caído a las puertas del laboratorio camino directamente a uno de los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta

Guardia-no puedes pasar es un área restringida-dijo impidiendo que el pasara al interior del laboratorio

A-45- a mi nadie me volverá a prohibir algo! -convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una espada con la cual hirió de gravedad al guardia de seguridad- y tu también puedes venir a intentar detenerme si quieres- le dijo al otro guardia que se encontraba pidiendo refuerzos y llamando a las autoridades correspondientes

Guardia2 –rápido necesitaremos a los Titanes y ……- no pudo decir mas pues A-45 utilizo su brazo derecho para disparar llamas hacia donde se encontraba el guardia y comenzar a destruir y asesinar mas tranquilamente

En la azotea desde la cual estaban observando detenidamente los 2 miembros de hydra restantes

Jackal- mira tiene mucha energía-y después se dirigió a su líder- dime jefe porque no me pediste que destruyera ese edificio, yo lo puedo destruir antes de que den las llamadas de emergencia y este novato se esta dando mucho a notar, y es muy raro que se lo permitas alguien?

Van-precisamente –jackal lo miro muy desconcertado- necesito que esto parezca un ataque despiadado con mucha violencia pero aun así no es de mi interés destruir este laboratorio, no solo quiero que esta ciudad crea que sus adorados Titanes en los que confían tanto no llegaran a todas las emergencias

Jackal- por eso enviaste a Fay y Ángel con ellos verdad, pero para que hacemos creer que sus héroes no responderán a su llamado?

Van- por que eso causara pánico y terror en la población civil y entonces el gobierno tendrá que responder de una manera mas inmediata a estos ataques, y para esto le pedí a Fay que se infiltrara como agente de SHIELD para que ella quede a cargo de la seguridad de la ciudad

Jackal-entiendo y así contaremos con el acceso a el total de las fuerzas armadas que tiene la ciudad y de los puntos estratégicos antes de llamar a nuestro ejercito a que se apodere de la ciudad verdad

Van-así es, y aunque estoy seguro de que los titanes recibirán la llamada de auxilio y los soldados de Fay también se la comunicaran ángel se encargara de retrasarlos

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Fay-como se los he dicho titanes tengo ordenes de trabajar en este caso ya que involucra seguridad nacional, por lo que es necesario su cooperación para capturar al sujeto que causo este desorden, o mil disculpas mi nombre es Fay le Morgan comandante en jefe de esta misión

Robin-que quieres decir que trabajaran con nosotros?- Dijo el líder de los titanes –que acaso ya no confían en nosotros?-pregunto directamente robin

Fay-al contrario es porque confiamos en ustedes que pedimos su cooperación, verán lo que se desarrollaba en esta base militar era la creación de armas vivientes, y tal parece que una peligrosa organización terrorista deliberadamente libero a una de nuestras armas

Raven-como es posible que digan muy tranquilamente que crean armas vivientes?-dijo con un tono desconfiado al igual que robin

Fay-no tengo autorización para responder esas preguntas solo puedo pedirles que me ayuden a detener a este ser, ya que si no la población resultara mas afectada pues si se rehúsan a ayudarnos tendré que llamar a los refuerzos necesarios para lidiar con este sujeto, y créanme que no desean ver una movilización militar en medio de la ciudad

Cbestia-no puede ser, quieres decir que en verdad es demasiado poderoso –dijo algo sorprendido

Starfire-no creo que sea prudente que todas las personas deban ver que un ejercito se moviliza para registrar la ciudad, eso no esta bien!-dijo preocupada star

Fay-precisamente, por eso nosotros debemos actuar rápidamente y detenerlo, es su decisión pero por favor dense prisa-mirando su reloj –el tiempo es algo muy valioso pues este ser tiene un odio enorme por las investigaciones genéticas y creemos que edificios que realicen estas investigaciones serna sus primeros blancos

Robin-primero lo consultare rápidamente con mi equipo esperen 5 minutos por favor- se alejaron un poco de la comandante Fay y sus dos soldados y sin rodeos les dijo-esta información me parece muy sospechosa he trabajado con agentes militares anteriormente y no te dirían lo que contenía esta base tan fácilmente, me parece que hay un motivo oculto pero si la ciudad esta en peligro, me gustaría que todos fuesemos

Starfire-me alegra que decidieras ir robin yo te apoyare –dijo sonriendo

Cbestia-viejo claro que estoy contigo-dijo muy animado

Raven-también iré

Ravager-claro que los ayudare-dijo sonriendo tímidamente

K-baal-me uno a ustedes por supuesto

Robin-muy bien Fay te ayudaremos, pero necesitamos saber a que nos enfrentamos con exactitud

Fay-me parece justo, bien tenemos poco tiempo así que suban rápido al helicóptero-dijo dándoles ordenes a sus soldados con las manos de que comenzara el despegue

Robin- k-baal tu jet-pack puede igualar la velocidad de starfire?-comenzando a subir al helicóptero

K-baal-seguro que si pero a esa velocidad no podré maniobrar tan bien como lo hace ella-preparo su maquina para el despegue

Starfire-no te preocupes amigo k-baal, yo te ayudare en alguna emergencia-comenzó a flotar – robin cual será nuestro primer sitio de búsqueda?

Robin-será….interrumpido por su comunicador

Cyborg-robin tenemos problemas en el Instituto de Investigación Genética Nacional, parece que es alguien muy peligroso, bee y yo intentaremos detenerlo

Robin-de acuerdo cyborg et veremos ahí , bien star k-baal adelántense-al estar dentro del helicóptero -escucho todo comandante?

Fay-fuerte y claro, bien fijen coordenadas y despeguen-entonces el helicóptero despego de inmediato para combatir esta emergencia con 4 de los titanes en el

Cerca del lugar se encontraba Ángel quien estaba vigilando el encuentro que se realizaría de Fay con los titanes

Ángel-Van ya van en camino, pero 2 de ellos van mucho mas rápidos-se comunico con el por medio de un transmisor

Van-destruye el helicóptero a ½ kilómetro antes de nuestra posición, deja a los otros

Ángel-por fin algo de diversión para mi-sonrió inocentemente

……………………………………………………………..

A-45-pensé que esto seria difícil no se porque ese sujeto me ordeno hacer algo tan fácil-se detuvo en el recibidor –todos teman porque nadie saldrá vivo de aquí! -dijo triunfantemente, pero recibió el disparo de un cañón sonico

Cyborg-no si podemos evitarlo-comenzó a disparar varias veces

A-45-eres un tonto robot miserable solo tengo que crear un escudo de escombros con mi telekinesis para desviar tus rayos

Bee-eso crees?-voló en dirección a el en su tamaño de abeja y rápidamente creció y golpeo al villano con sus aguijones

A-45- no me importa los que sean quedaran calcinados-y comenzó a expulsar llamas desde su brazo derecho, pero de una manera mas salvaje que la anterior tratando de propagar el fuego por todo el piso-les dije que quedarían calcinados

Cyborg- no nos rendiremos! –dio un salto por sobre las llamas y lo golpeo directamente –bee activa el sistema antiincendios

Bee-esta hecho –noto que su oponente que estaba en el suelo debido al golpe de cyborg parecía estar reuniendo energía-chispita cuidado!

Cyborg-que?-al voltear y ver a que se refería bee fue lanzado por la telekinesis de A-45 y no lograba moverse

A-45-no me derrotaran!-anticipo que bee atacaría como la ultima vez – y ataco de la misma manera a bee quien al igual que cyborg quedo inmóvil en una de las columnas del edificio el cual anteriormente tenia el aspecto de un hospital debido a la apariencia del personal que laboraba en el y claro a su decoración que era bastante sencilla pues no era importante el decorado, pero aun así era muy triste verlo ahora en casi su total destrucción

……………

A unos cuantos pisos más arriba

Jackal-je parece que no es ningún inútil- dijo mientras expulsaba el humo de uno de sus habanos

Van-tienes razón, pero realmente el no importa ya sirvió a su propósito-tomo su comunicador-ángel derriba el helicóptero ahora

Ángel- oky doky

………………………………………

Fay -el es el resultado de varios experimentos genéticos los cuales fueron cancelados hace 5 años-respondió a la pregunta de robin que había hecho mientras viajaban hacia el lugar de la emergencia-pero aun así no se pensó que deberían destruirlo si no controlarlo si me lo preguntan personalmente es una tontería tratar de crear estos seres en probetas

Raven- dígame porque no reforzaron la seguridad del lugar si es tan peligroso?

Cbestia-es cierto porque lo dejaron escapar-dijo apoyando a raven

Ravager-porque fue liberado por alguien del exterior-dijo contradiciendo a los otros 2 titanes

Fay-en efecto eso es cierto el ataque se hizo por el exterior

Cbestia-como pudiste saber eso?-pregunto muy confundido

Robin-seguramente desde el aire vio que la manera en que el cráter fue hecho es de afuera hacia adentro y no al contrario

Fay-no cabe duda que ustedes son muy capa…interrumpida por uno de sus soldados

Soldado1-comandante tenemos algo en el radar se dirige muy rápido

Soldado2-tiene curso de colisión

Fay- maniobras de emergencia elévense!-aseguro su cinturón de seguridad-rápido colóquense los cinturones de seguridad

Soldado1-Comandante el objeto se a convertido en 6

No paso mas tiempo el helicóptero fue atacado por 6 figuras que lo atravesaron directamente, causando que este explotara en llamas en el cielo las partes prácticamente quedaron destruidas por la misma explosión, solo dejando las hélices de el helicóptero volando una de ellas incluso atravesó a uno de los soldados de fay, los titanes lograron escapar gracias a la ayuda de raven quien transporto a robin, cbestia ya ravager a una azotea cercana, ángel se dejo ver que salvo a fay y que los reunía con los titanes en cuanto al otro soldado parecía que había sido calcinado

Cbestia –wow que rayos fue eso?-ya en la seguridad de una azotea junto a los demás titanes

Raven-aparentemente a alguien no le parecía que fuésemos a ese lugar-dijo en tono sarcástico

Robin-aunque el accidente resulta ser muy extraño, debemos llegar a donde se encuentra cyborg-quizá necesiten ayuda

Ravager-mira parece que la comandante recibió ayuda también-señalo a unos cuantos metros donde se encontraban Ángel y Fay

Fay-gracias quien quiera que seas, pero como es posible que me pudieses salvar

Ángel-bueno estaba a unas cuadras mas atrás estaba por broncearme un poco, cuando vi que su helicóptero exploto y fue cuando intente ayudarlos

Cbestia-y como es que no salvaste a los otros 2 pilotos seria muy fácil para ti?-pregunto algo confundido

Ángel- vaya ni siquiera un "hola como estas"-suspira- estas demasiado serio que te parece si mejor vamos a nadar a mi lujosa piscina, solo que tendrán que vestirse correctamente no entraran así-ella decía eso porque ella vestía un tarje de baño que era de sus piezas muy atrevido en color negro, el cual resaltaba mucho la escultural figura de ella, en su hombro derecho se logro ver que ella tenia un tatuaje de una especie de dragón solo que este era de 13 cabezas, una al centro mas grande que las otras y el resto formaban un circulo alrededor de esta

Cbestia-por ahora no tenemos trabajo que hacer, además solo vendría si raven me acompaña –dijo sonriendo

Ángel-lastima en verdad el tiempo te ha convertido en alguien muy atractivo- dijo picaramente y rápidamente volteo a donde se escucho una explosión-que fue eso?

Raven-solo le dio a ella una mirada asesina-

Robin-luego será raven llévanos donde esta cyborg – dio la orden

Fay- me quedar aquí par revisar mis heridas, pero deben saber que la debilidad de A-45 es el frío intenso

Ravager-lo recordaremos –corrió hacia donde estaban los demás titanes quienes fueron transportados por los poderes de raven hacia donde estaban los demás titanes

Ángel- waw serio eres una gran actriz-le dijo a Fay- te creyeron cada palabra

Fay-tu no te quedas atrás perece que en verdad quieres al Cbestia-se levanto sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme

Ángel-no estaba actuando-sonrió y miro que Fay se sorprendía mucho- en fin Van tiene mi uniforme así que no esperemos mas y vayamos con el

………………………………………………………………………………………

10 minutos antes

A-45-así que ustedes intentaron detenerme lo pagaran con su vida!-transformo su brazo izquierdo en una espada y se disponía a atacar a una inmóvil bee

Cyborg-déjala!-trato de liberarse pero no lograba nada

A-45-que patético eres robot!-estaba lanzando el golpe cuando una esfera de energía verde lo arrojo lejos del lugar

Starfire-no permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos – y comenzó a atacar lanzando varios starbolts

Cyborg-quien al igual que bee recobraron su movimiento-titanes al ataque no le den espacio para concentrarse – y el también comenzó a disparar

Bee-star alguien mas viene contigo –dijo mientras seguía a A-45 quien logro esconderse entre el humo de los disparos

Starfire-si k-baal esta por llegar en cualquier momento- pero no logro ver que estaba a punto de ser atacada por la espalda por A-45 pero

K-baal- sin aviso comenzó a disparar para ayudar a starfire –disculpa star pero tenia que actuar rápido-dijo esto pues logro dar en el blanco pues nuevamente A-45 cayo al suelo

A-45-aun no me han vencido-expulso su poder telekinetico y logro arrojar a los titanes esta ves no para inmovilizarlos si no para aplastarlos con su poder

Robin –titanes al ataque-comenzó a lanzar sus discos explosivos los cuales al impactar A-45 comenzó a congelarse

Raven-con su energía lanzo varios contenedores de nitrógeno liquido los cuales ravager haría explorar con uno de sus discos

Ravager-lo tengo-lanzo los discos y dio en el blanco

Toda la habitación se convirtió en un lugar que era similar al ártico debido al frío que empezó a sentirse

A-45- quien al parecer ya no lograba usar ninguno de sus poderes- c co como lo supieron-fue lo único que logro decir

………

Al mismo tiempo en la ventana donde se encontraban los miembros de hydra

Van-rápido, Fay destruye las columnas de la entrada, Ángel lleva a Jackal y recoge a ese sujeto, Jackal cubre el escape

Fay, Ángel y Jackal- al unísono si

De inmediato Fay nuevamente creo látigos de energía con los cuales golpeo las columnas para empezar un derrumbe, Ángel uso su poder para viajar por la luz y llevaba a Jackal quien estaba preparándose para una explosión, al llegar dejo a jackal quien estaba totalmente preparado para explotar y ella misma recogió a A-45 en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se llevo a cabo esta maniobra

Jackal-quien estaba irreconocible debido a la cantidad de energía que el mismo había acumulado en el – adiós titanes "que mis llamas se eleven hasta el cielo"

K-baal- o no! Raven cúbrenos con tu escudo rápido –el mismo lanzo parte de su nueva tecnología la cual creo una barrera la cual cubrió a los titanes

Raven-dudo pero era un momento muy rápido y lo hizo después de la barrera de k-baal ella creo una segunda

La explosión que causo jackal al parecer fue menor a cuando liberaron a A-45 pero aun así tenia una fuerza sorprendente la cual destruyo parte del edificio, el pudo haber destruido el edificio pero lo que quería era ganar tiempo y pensó que era mejor dejar parte del edificio en ruinas para que los titanes que sobrevivieran estuvieran preocupados por salvar a las personas que estuvieran cerca, pero aun así el polvo que levanto la explosión tardaría en disiparse por lo cual no se lograba ver si los titanes estaban bien o no

Mientras tanto….

Ángel- aquí lo tienes Van-ella ya vestía su uniforme habitual

A-45-gracias por salvarme-intento cambiar de tono sumiso a uno violento-me prometiste que no habría ningún inconveniente!

Fay-solo realizo un gesto que parecía decirle a ángel "lastima por el"

Ángel- también correspondió con otro gesto pero ella parecía decir"el se lo busco "

Van-honestamente nunca creí que tuvieras éxito al derrotarlos, pero aun así no puedo creer que no mataras a ninguno de los titanes –sus brazos comenzaron a transformarse en garras metálicas –así que ya no me eres útil además, nunca intentes darle ordenes a un Strucker

A-45-ya no te temeré-intento activar sus poderes ya que no estaba congelado –que pasa

Van-parece que hubieses perdido tus poderes –se acerco lentamente a el, para que después se escuchase un grito de terror absoluto abrió la ventana y arrojo el cuerpo-bueno procedamos con la siguiente fase

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin-se encuentran todos bien!- mientras ayudaba a star a ponerse de pie

Cyborg-todos estamos bien pero que fue lo que paso?

Raven-creo que nos debes una explicación k-baal

Cbestia-si viejo como lo supiste?

K-baal- cuando robin me pido analizar lo que quedo de la base militar encontré una cámara de seguridad no tan dañada en la cual se mostraban los atacantes….

Continuara…………..

Gracias por leer de nuevo este fic espero que sea de su agrado si tienen alguna duda sobre los personajes por favor díganmela y se las responderé Y PORSUPESTO AGRADECERE MUCHO SUS REVIEWS

Gracias a mis grandes amigos que me apoyan cada vez que escribo en verdad se los agradezco ustedes saben kienes son


	5. Chapter 5

Hace 2 semanas….

La patrulla se encontraba volando en su nave hacia el campamento de Itaca ya que los titanes habían derrotado a la hermandad del mal y mentó tenia un sentimiento de culpa pues hace varios años su antiguo amigo Heinrich Von Strucker le ofreció su ayuda para destruir a la hermandad del mal y este por su orgullo, no solo rechazo la propuesta si no que acuso a su hijo de que el era un gran peligro para Itaca, Pero por cosas del destino un miembro de su propio equipo hizo que viera su propio error

Chico Bestia como le decían todos en la patrulla fue quien dejo la patrulla por la manera tan mala de cómo mentó la dirigía, lo vio como una persona muy obsesiva pero eso no fue lo peor fue muchas veces despreciado por la manera en que el ayudaba a los demás miembros de la patrulla en vez de detener a cerebro en una de sus muchas oportunidades

Pero con el tiempo la patrulla fue derrotada y entonces los Titanes le ayudaron a derrotar los planes de la hermandad, y no solo eso los titanes le hicieron ver su error y desde entonces a tratado de enmendar sus errores, poco tiempo después se entero que el equipo de cbestia derroto a la hermandad del mal, y pensó que lo mejor para su equipo era el retiro para darle paso a una nueva generación, ahora se pensaba disculpar con su amigo Heinrich Von Strucker…

ElastiGirl-mentó faltan 15 minutos para llegar- le dijo una mujer muy hermosa que al parecer le parecía lo mejor que mentó reparara todos sus errores

Mentó- gracias querida en verdad creo que debo hacer esto y gracias a todos por apoyarme-se dirigía a Robot-man y a Negative-man

Negative-man- no te preocupes es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti -dijo muy tranquilamente

Robot-man- si no te preocupes jefe entendemos como te sientes y….-fue interrumpido pues la nave en la que viajaban fue atacada como si la atravesasen de afuera hacia adentro

Mentó-sujétense tratare de detener la nave – uso sus poderes telekineticos con los cuales no solo detuvo la nave , si no que lograron un aterrizaje sin problemas mayores en medio de la base de Itaca y lo que sorprendió a todos es que la base se encontraba en ruinas totalmente destruida - debemos investigar que es lo que sucede sepárense y busquen equipo

Van- no se molesten yo les responderé lo que quieran saber con mucho gusto –salio una voz de una de las pocas bocinas en el campamento que quedaba servible y después salio de una compuerta que se encontraban el piso aparentemente un refugio-bienvenidos sean a lo que queda de Itaca Patrulla

ElastiGirl-van eres tu como has crecido-estaba por abrasarlo pero mentó la detuvo-que pasa mentó?-pregunto muy extrañada

Mentó-por que tal vez ahora no pueda leer su mente pero ángel no es inmune a mis poderes y ella fue la quien nos ataco, lo se porque leí las mentes de los pocos soldados que te quedan Van –dijo con un tono muy severo que sorprendió a todos los miembros de la patrulla-acaso lo vas a negar? dinos porque nos atacaste?

Van-bueno para ser alguien quien se supone debió ser uno de los mejores lideres de todos los tiempos me sorprende el saber que no sabe distinguir un ataque letal – dijo muy tranquilamente

Negative-man-como te atreves- salio precipitadamente a atacarlo en su forma negativa con una rapidez asombrosa pero mentó grito desesperadamente que no lo hiciese, pero fue muy tarde ya que se vio seis destellos mas que atacaron a la forma negativa de su compañero haciéndola desaparecer y dejando su cuerpo como un cascaron vació de lo que fue su amigo-l lo siento mentó no pude hacer nada-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de morir

Robot-man- maldito! Te destruiré- salto hacia van pensó que bastaría con su súper fuerza para destruirlo con un solo golpe, el sabia que el lo esquivaría pero contaba con que lo hiciera así antes de que cayese al suelo le daría un segundo golpe y todo acabaría, pero van no se movió ni un milímetro solo espero al momento del impacto en el cual el tomo su puño en una típica maniobra de defensa personal en la cual se toma al atacante por el puño con el cual se va a golpear, con la palma de la mano haciéndolo girar, y desviando el golpe sin ningún problema y además tomando el brazo de robot-man y van convirtió sus manos en garras para destruir su brazo y dando un leve salto hacia atrás

Van-por favor no me subestimes chatarra llevo peleando con cosas como tu desde los 4 años no serás rival para mi- dijo mientras arrojaba lejos el brazo de robot-man despectivamente por encima de sus hombros

Ángel-tampoco serias rival para mi – miro al robot y le saco la lengua como una niña la que amenaza a alguien- viste lo fácil que destruí tu nave y a tu amigo tu no serias nada para mi- termino de hablar y sonrió

ElastiGirl- ella se encontraba muy asustada, ya que ella jugo con ellos cuando ellos solo tenían 5 años y aunque sabia que eran muy poderosos nunca se imagino que pelearía con ellos y menos que ellos fuesen tan sanguinarios- díganme porque hacen esto?

Mentó- no te molestes ellos nunca responderán- dijo haciendo levitar unas rocas para defenderse en caso de necesitarlas

Ángel- la verdad es algo fácil de responder –su mirada cambio era muy triste pero a la vez su tono se quebraba mas entre lo feliz y lo triste se notaba su aire de locura-por su culpa! ... ustedes causaron la destrucción de Itaca!- utilizo sus poderes para crear 2 duplicados de luz sólida los cuales al igual que ella pueden viajar por la luz y atacara robot man quien aun estaba funcionando

Los duplicados lo atravesaron a una velocidad sorprendente al momento de golpearlo ella no sufría ningún daño pues era parte de sus poderes el crear ilusiones solidas pero tubo la idea de que podían viajar como ella a través de la luz lo cual lograba un efecto devastador en lo que golpease, en este caso robot-man de quien solo quedo su cabeza y ella de rodillas llorando al lado de van

Van-tranquila angie- le dijo a ángel y dándole un abrazo para consolarla pronto tendrás la cabeza de mentó

Ángel-llorando – prometes que lo harás sufrir?- miro a van y el asintió y entonces ella volvió a sonreír de manera inocente como siempre- eres el mejor hermano!

Mentó-van no se de que hablas pero no dejare que lastimes a Sara-dijo refiriéndose a elastigirl, lanzo las rocas y estas golpearon directamente a van pero el a pesar de recibir múltiples heridas seguía avanzando lentamente y es mas sus heridas que habían sido hechas estaban regenerándose como si nunca hubiesen sido hechas- n no puede ser yo puedo mover toneladas con mi mente porque no puedo hacer nada

Van-creo que ya debería de saberlo señor mentó-nuevamente transformo sus manos en garras metálicas con las cuales estaba por atacar a mentó pero elastigirl se interpuso creciendo en medio de los 2 para evitar el ataque después de haberlo hecho reducido su tamaño a su estatura normal y dijo

Elastigirl- se que ustedes no son malvados que hacen esto por confusión pero tienen que decirme que es, no quiero ver morir a nadie mas ante mis ojos… van … por favor

Van- se que no lo quiere así señorita Sara y sinceramente no tengo nada en contra suya pero si se interpone en nuestros objetivos no tendré mas remedio que asesinarla para llegar a mentó

Elastigirl-has lo que debas hacer entonces- se coloco en forma de cruz para impedirle el paso a mentó y prácticamente estaba ofreciendo su vida

Van-en verdad es una lastima tener que hacer esto-y atravesó su corazón de un solo golpe-personas como usted se necesitaran en el nuevo orden que haremos

Mentó- como te atreves ¡! ella te apreciaba como a un hermano –dijo muy molesto ya que su equipo aquel que había sido catalogado de leyenda fue destruido en menos de 20 minutos –como es que tu padre les permite hacer esto?

Van-visiblemente muy molesto-el murió

Ángel-señor mentó no debió hacer enojar a mi hermano, pero ahora al menos veré que usted sufra una muerte muy horrible y eso me hace muy feliz –dijo sonriendo –o claro

Creo que van ya no tendrá deseos de relatarle lo sucedido entonces lo haré yo pero a mi no se me dan las palabras como a Van así que se lo diré simplemente a pesar de sus protestas nuestro padre fue a ayudarlo contra la hermandad del mal pero en una misión que llevaron a cabo en Londres donde ustedes fueron capturados y también liberados de manera misteriosa era nuestro padre, usted no se preocupo por ver si había alguien mas en la base cuando hizo explotar la base, solo su equipo y 2 de los soldados de mas confianza de nuestro padre lograron salir y claro usted fracaso en capturar a cerebro pues el lo engaño haciéndolo creer que estaba en Londres mientras el seguía en Francia

Mentó- n.. no puede ser- todo esto lo cause yo?- bajo la mirada resignado a morir – podrán perdonarme algún día

Ángel- no

Van- no

Mentó- me lo imagine entonces que harán después de asesinarme

Ángel- pues haremos el sueño de nuestro padre por supuesto- dijo con su clásica sonrisa y un tono muy alegre

Van-un nuevo orden en el cual personas como usted no estarán – dijo esto y ataco a mentó justo cuando un rayo cayo y dio paso a la lluvia haciendo que su vida se extinguiera de manera muy cruel como se lo había prometido a angel……

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Robin-como que tienes un video y por que no dijiste nada a mi o a la comandante Fay? –le recrimino a k-baal pues esa información es vital-

K-baal-por la simple razón de que nuestro osado líder –refiriéndose a robin – fue quien dijo "no debemos confiar en ellos, al menos no aun si encontraron algo lo revisaremos mas tarde

Starfire-eso es cierto robin tu si dijiste esas palabras- le dijo starfire con un tono muy suave tratando de tranquilizar a robin

Raven-basta de discusiones que mas descubriste de la cinta?-dijo en un tono serio mientras se quitaba su capucha para dejar ver su rostro- y lo que es mas como es que la obtuviste?

Cyborg-si viejo yo también quiero enterarme de todo lo que pasa porque ese sujeto se acaba de escap…. -Fue interrumpido por el sonido del cuerpo de A-45 que había caído de algunos pisos mas arriba y aparentemente sin vida

Robin-starfire, raven, cbestia y bee busquen quien fue quien lo arrojo por la azotea, ravager, cyborg y k-baal busquen por tierra yo veré si puedo ayudarlo

Y así lo hicieron todos los titanes buscaron sin obtener algún resultado aparentemente sus aliados parecía que lo habían eliminado para cubrir sus huellas, mientras robin logro descubrir que A-45 ya estaba muerto mucho antes de la caída, además tenia unas marcas de garras en todo su cuerpo y

Robin-titanes debemos volver debemos examinar ese video

Cbestia-no puede ser – miro las insignias de la Hydra que estaba en el uniforme y recordó que su misterioso paquete contenía la misma marca lo cual lo dejo algo perplejo

Raven- noto esto en lo que se podría llamar su novio pero hasta ahora ninguno de los dos habían hecho algo oficial a pesar de que ya todos lo sabían- Gar creo que deberíamos hablar- vio a los demás partir –pero creo que lo haremos en la torre

En la torre de los titanes cyborg, robin y k-baal los tres se encontraban tratando de reparar la cinta de vigilancia ya que k-baal lo único que logro reparar fue el sonido y eso fue lo que explico a robin y entonces entre los 3 intentaban reconstruir todo el circuito de video

Los demás titanes se encontraban un poco distanciados starfire casi obligo a bee a que le ayudara a preparar un poco de comer pues en cualquier momento necesitarían energías y en todo el día no habían comido nada, ravager que también fue obligada a preparar algo intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía pero ni siquiera conocía los ingredientes terrestres y ahora estaba mas confundida con los ingredientes tamaranéanos y raven y cbestia se encontraban un poco distantes del grupo ya que por petición de raven querían hablar …

Cbestia-tratando de fingir una sonrisa- que es lo que pasa ravi- y sonrió?

Raven-se sorprendió por la forma en la que dijo su nombre- bueno te perdonare esta vez pero que no se te haga costumbre llamarme así

Cbestia-claro ravi- y sonrió aun mas

Raven-bien iré directo al punto, tal vez los demás no se dieron cuenta pero tu reconociste ya quienes son los que destruyeron la base militar, nos atacaron y por supuesto fueron los responsables de el asesinar a la patrulla

Cbestia-cambio su semblante a uno mas triste pero no respondio-

Raven-sabes que puedes confiar en mi-pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta por su parte- estaba por marcharse cuando

Cbestia-tienes razón- raven se detuvo- creo saber quienes son los culpables, pero aun no me hago a la idea de que en verdad sean ellos

Raven-si es algo tan difícil de contar entonces no lo hagas yo se lo que es sentir algo así

Cbestia- le dio una sonrisa tierna y cambio su semblante a uno un poco mas serio pero aun así se mostraba gentil- raven eso no es importante pues así como quiero que confíes en mi para resolver nuestros problemas yo confió en ti para los míos y te contare

Raven- bien te escucho -ambos se sentaron en el piso y cbestia comenzó a hablar

Cbestia…

Bien todo comenzó mucho antes de que controlara mis poderes, como sabes la patrulla me rescato pero ellos aun no podían llevarme con ellos por la misma inestabilidad de mis poderes, entonces me dejaron en un campamento de un pequeño ejercito en el cual todos eran mercenarios con superpoderes, mentó conocía de hace muchos años a la familia del director del campamento y fue una coincidencia que su hijo Van tuviese la misma edad que yo así que empezaríamos a entrenar al mismo tiempo

A los 2 meses ya los mejores amigos y claro influyo mucho que solo nosotros fuésemos niños en el campamento, y poco después el señor Heinrich adopto a una niña pequeña a la que ayudo en una de sus misiones pues su familia había muerto y el quería ayudarla y le dio el titulo de su hija dijo que ella seria una hija de la dinastía Strucker

A Van le pareció una idea genial dijo que siempre quiso tener hermanos a los cuales cuidar, además seriamos tres niños en el campamento y todos nos hicimos mejores amigos, conforme paso el tiempo todos desarrollábamos cada día mejor nuestras habilidades y los poderes que tenían ellos 2 eran formidables parecían invencibles

Una vez que una tormenta llego al campamento y nosotros nos encontrábamos entrenando en la selva cercana, casi se me olvida decirte que el campamento estaba en el corazón de la selva amazónica, pero volviendo a la tormenta en ella tuvimos que refugiarnos bajo los árboles y ángel aun contra los deseos de van uso sus poderes para buscar un lugar mas seguro pero sus poderes tienen un defecto mortal y esa vez nos dimos cuenta de ello pues no había ninguna luz y no podía viajar por ella solo estaba dejando hologramas de ella por donde ella corría

Pero un rayo cayo en una pequeña montaña la cual desprendió varias rocas muy afiladas las cuales estaban por aplastar a ángel quien no estaba muy lejos, y entonces sin pensarlo quise ayudarla al recibir el impacto por ella mientras yo protegía su cuerpo con el mió estaba preparado para recibir el golpe pero lo único que cayo sobre mi fue la sangre de van que recibió los golpes por nosotros 2 quedando herido de muerte

Cuando logramos levantarnos pude ver como las heridas de van que eran de muerte , incluso una estaca que se formo de piedra le atravesó de lado a lado su hombro se estaban cerrando a una velocidad increíble, después de eso nos refugiamos en una pequeña cueva la cual nos protegió hasta el final de la tormenta, desde ese momento ya nos considerábamos inseparables pero entonces recibí la noticia de que en un mes debería irme con la patrulla a combatir a la hermandad del mal

Por parte de van decir que estaba en desacuerdo seria poco pues me pido que peleara con el y si lograba ganarle entonces no tendría, ningún problema pues sabría que yo no moriría al pelear para mentó, me dijo que si yo moría alguien estaría muy triste por mi y el no permitiría que eso pasara, sabia que yo no podía ganarle pues el se recuperaría casi de inmediato de mis ataques, pero al parecer el hablaba muy en serio pues me ataco sin dudar, aunque ya había visto como su cuerpo se convertía en metal pero solo convirtió sus manos en garras esa vez, me dijo que sabia que yo no le haría daño seriamente así que acordamos que si lograba derribarlo el perdería

No entrare en detalles de cómo fue que me estaba pateando el trasero pero no se como logre convertirme por primera vez en un tigre y el se sorprendió y solo salte sobre el para derribarlo, debo admitir que fue mi culpa pero el reacciono causándome una cicatriz muy profunda que aun ahora conservo con sus garras lo que me hizo volver a la normalidad y el no paraba de disculparse y le dije que estaba bien que yo me lo había buscado y el finalmente acepto que había perdido que si yo peleaba así no tendría ningún problema, aunque pasaron muchas cosas mas pero eso es algo de lo mas sobresaliente,

Raven- si los recuerdas con tanto cariño y dices que son muy buenas personas como es que crees que ellos son los responsables

Cbestia-por un tatuaje que tenia ángel recuerdas cuando ella estaba en traje de baño?

Raven-visiblemente celosa-si un poco

Cbestia-pues es igual a las insignias de Hydra –bajo la mirada aun mas triste- los conozco muy bien y se que ninguno de ellos tendría remordimientos al hacer lo que ellos creen correcto aun si deben causar el terror y las desgracias a otros …..

Raven-entonces que harás? – le pregunto algo preocupada

Cbestia-los detendré yo mismo- dijo muy decidido

Continuara

Se agradecen sus reviews


End file.
